Arco Kakashi Anbu: O Shinobi Que Vive Na Escuridão
O Arco Kakashi Anbu: O Shinobi Que Vive Na Escuridão (カカシ暗部篇 ～闇を生きる忍～, Kakashi Anbu Hen ~ Yami o Ikiru Shinobi) é um arco do anime Naruto: Shippūden. Ele abrange os episódios 349 ao 361. O arco mostra o período em que Kakashi Hatake atuava na Anbu, e ao mesmo tempo, explorando as origens de outros, como Yamato e Itachi Uchiha.Site Oficial Este arco tem lugar no meio da Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Clímax. Sumário O Trauma de Kakashi thumb|left|Kakashi se junta a ANBU. O trio Ino-Shika-Chō anterior é enviado para completar uma missão de tratado com Iwagakure. Iwagakure não tem intenção de manter o tratado de paz, mas como a reunião aconteceu na fronteira do País do Vento, o Quarto Kazekage assegura que nenhuma luta iria acontecer perto de seu país. Os ninjas de Iwagakure avisam o Terceiro Tsuchikage sobre os eventos. Em Konohagakure, Kakashi ainda se sente culpado por seu papel na morte de Rin. Em uma reunião com o conselho, Hiruzen decide demitir-se em favor de um novo Hokage. Danzō propõe Orochimaru, mas Hiruzen sugere Minato. Minato toma posse como Hokage, e quando Kakashi continua a lutar com seu trauma, Minato torna Kakashi um Anbu. Kakashi se torna um Anbu que, frequentemente mata seus oponentes a sangue frio. Para atenuar isso, por sugestão de Hiruzen, Minato coloca Kakashi para vigiar Kushina, pois a gravidez de uma jinchūriki torna-se uma questão de grande importância, assim como a esperança de que uma missão mais alegre o ajude. thumb|Kakashi poupa a vida de Kinoe. Quando a Kyūbi ataca Konoha, Minato e Kushina a detém ao custo de suas vidas. Kushina vive tempo suficiente para dizer o nome de Naruto para Hiruzen e implorar para que ele protegesse seu filho. Hiruzen retoma suas funções como Hokage, Danzō convida Kakashi a fazer parte da Raiz. No primeiro relato, ele conhece um outro agente Raiz, aquele que é capaz de usar Liberação de Madeira. Intrigado com isso, Kakashi invade a residência do Hokage para procurar arquivos secretos sobre essas habilidades, e é capturado por Hiruzen, que divide com ele a história dos primeiros experimentos da aldeia para replicá-los, e os desaparecimentos que vieram com os experimentos. Danzō planeja o assassinato de Hiruzen, mas Kakashi frustra seu plano. No entanto, ele permite que o suposto assassino, o menino com Liberação de Madeira, escape, certo de que sua habilidade será um dia importante para Konoha. Kakashi diz à Hiruzen sobre a existência de Kinoe, e continua a ser um Anbu sob seu comando. A Deserção de Orochimaru e A Queda do Clã Iburi thumb|left|Hiruzen deixa Orochimaru escapar. Quando os experimentos ilegais de Orochimaru são descobertos, Hiruzen leva uma equipe Anbu para prendê-lo, mas é incapaz de matar seu próprio aluno, deixando Orochimaru escapar. Kakashi tenta deter Orochimaru de sair das fronteiras do país, mas é derrotado. Orochimaru é ferido por um papel explosivo escondido dentro de uma cobra. Danzō envia Kinoe para ajudar Orochimaru à deixar o país, e quando ele chega ao lugar de encontro, ele encontra um clã que pode se transformar em fumaça, que também é fiel a Orochimaru. Um membro do clã, Yukimi, acredita que Kinoe é seu irmão há muito tempo desaparecido, Tenzō. Kakashi chega ao esconderijo do clã, e é atacado por um outro membro, Gotta. Kinoe impede Gotta de matar Kakashi sob o pretexto de interrogá-lo, e revela a Kakashi que sua verdadeira missão é impedir Orochimaru de deixar o país, pois seu grande conhecimento de suas experiências seria prejudicial para Konoha se ele deixasse o país. Gotta, que estava ouvindo, ataca os dois, mas Yukimi os ajuda a escapar. Yukimi possui Kinoe para que ela possa experimentar o mundo exterior, sem ter que se preocupar com o vento dispersando-la em sua forma de fumaça, e Gotta começa a lutar com Kakashi de novo, antes que ele é fatalmente dispersado como fumaça. Com seu último suspiro, ele diz para Kakashi que Orochimaru virá atrás de Yukimi. Kinoe se recusa a sacrificar Yukimi quando ele fica sabendo disso por Kakashi. Orochimaru chega ao esconderijo do Clã Iburi e começa a atacá-los para coletar o seu sangue, desesperado para adquirir a sua capacidade. Enquanto Kakashi e Kinoe lutam, Yukimi escapa e volta para o esconderijo de seu clã para salvá-los, mas chega apenas a tempo de vê-los mortos pela mão de Orochimaru. Kinoe e Kakashi a alcança, mas Orochimaru é capaz de capturar Yukimi. Os dois são capazes de rastrear Orochimaru com a ajuda dos membros do clã falecidos, cuja fumaça os levou até Orochimaru, que tenta adquirir a capacidade de Yukimi. O stress é grande sobre ela, e ela começa a virar fumaça, então Orochimaru escapa. Kinoe tenta conter a fumaça de Yukimi com sua Liberação de Madeira, e é auxiliado pela fumaça de seus companheiros de clã falecidos, conseguindo devolvê-la para a forma humana, sua capacidade é estabilizada. Yukimi se afasta, e Kakashi diz para Kinoe que ele não irá relatar ter encontrado Orochimaru ou o clã Iburi. A Missão de Kinoe thumb|Kinoe tenta matar Kakashi. Algum tempo depois, sob as ordens de Danzō, Kinoe, junto com Kinoto sai para roubar o Sharingan de Kakashi. Ao mesmo tempo, Kakashi é enviado para investigar um esconderijo de Orochimaru recentemente encontrado. Kinoe e Kakashi encontram o outro lá e concordam em trabalhar juntos, no entanto, Kinoe ataca Kakashi, na tentativa de roubar o seu olho. Kakashi pede para Kinoe parar, dizendo-lhe que companheiros não devem matar uns aos outros. Kinoe traz o fato de que Kakashi matou Rin com sua própria mão, enfurecendo-o e jogando Kinoe ao chão, preparando-se para golpeá-lo com o seu Chidori. Kinoe resigna-se, dizendo para Kakashi matá-lo se for preciso. thumb|left|Kinoe se junta a Anbu de Hiruzen, e muda seu codinome para "Tenzō". Kakashi leva Kinoe amarrado para o esconderijo de Orochimaru, eles são subitamente atacados por uma cobra gigante. Apesar da serpente engolir Kinoe, Kakashi o salva matando a cobra. Kinoe fica perplexo com isso, se perguntando por que Kakashi iria salvar alguém que tentou roubar seu Sharingan. Uma névoa venenosa causada pela cobra morta enfraquece Kakashi até o ponto que ele tem que ser levado para um local seguro, e está curado graças à Kinoe. Devido a seu respeito recém-descoberto por Kakashi, Kinoe é incapaz de roubar o Sharingan, e cria um Sharingan de madeira falso para dar a Danzō. Enfurecido por ser enganado e por não terminar a sua missão, Danzō manda seus subordinados colocarem um selo amaldiçoado nele. Kakashi vai para salvar Kinoe depois de relatar a Hiruzen sobre as ações de Danzō. Eles acabam sendo encurralados por Danzō e seus membros, mas Hiruzen chega a tempo de salvá-los e convence Danzō a deixar Kinoe participar de sua ANBU. No dia seguinte, Kakashi apresenta Kinoe aos seus novos companheiros Anbu, e Kinoe decide mudar seu codinome para "Tenzō", após o incentivo de Kakashi dizendo que ele não é mais um membro da Raiz. A Tragédia Uchiha thumb|180px|Itachi se junta para Anbu. Anos mais tarde, Itachi se junta a Anbu, tornando-se seu membro mais jovem. Enquanto seu pai insiste na obrigação de Itachi para o clã, as tarefas de Danzō para Itachi com monitoramento do Uchiha. Hiruzen envia uma equipe contendo Guy, Kosuke Maruboshi e outros dois ninjas em uma missão diplomática para se reunir com os enviados do País da Madeira, e Danzō envia Kakashi e Itachi como reforço em caso de traição. Os ninjas de Konoha são traídos, como esperado por ambos Hiruzen e Danzō, então Kakashi e Itachi elimina os enviados. Guy a pedido de Hiruzen que Kakashi ser descarregado de seus deveres Anbu, como ele acredita que não está fazendo bem para Kakashi. O Conselho de Konoha decide que o clã Uchiha é para ser colocado sob vigilância constante, Itachi revela algo ao Anbu e o Uchiha já esperava esse movimento de Konoha. A Polícia Militar de Konoha se torna mais dura com os cidadãos em resposta. Relatando de uma missão, Shisui pede permissão para Hiruzen atuar de forma independente para tentar dissipar as tensões entre a aldeia e o clã. Ele também revela a Itachi que o clã está encarregado de espionar Itachi, uma vez que outro Uchiha perdeu a confiança nele. Quando Shisui perde a esperança de dissuadir o Uchiha de seguir com um Golpe de Estado, ele planeja usar Kotoamatsukami em Fugaku. Antes que ele possa fazê-lo, Danzō ataca e rouba o olho de Shisui, temendo que algum dia Shisui usaria Kotoamatsukami nele se viesse a ele. Shisui confia o seu olho restante para Itachi e comete suicídio, fazendo com que Itachi desperte o seu próprio Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi é promovido a capitão da Anbu por Danzō e graças a Kakashi por seu tempo juntos como uma equipe. thumb|left|180px|O clã Uchiha assassinado por Itachi. Hiruzen entrega uma tarefa para Kakashi para descobrir quem é que ignora a barreira da aldeia, e sente hostilidade ao verificar a colocação da barreira no distrito Uchiha. Itachi se reporta ao Danzō que um golpe é iminente, e pede a ajuda do homem mascarado em aniquilar o clã. O Anbu chegar tarde demais para pará-lo, e, em vez de começar a limpar o bairro. Itachi avisa Danzō para não prejudicar Sasuke, ou então ele vai vazar informações às nações inimigas. Ele também se encontra secretamente com Hiruzen, informando-o de suas ações futuras, e pede que ele protege Sasuke. Hiruzen não decide mudar a senha da barreira, permitindo que Itachi entre na aldeia sem ser detectado para verificar Sasuke. Kakashi é descarregado a partir da Anbu, e é dito que ele vai se tornar um sensei de uma equipe genin. Líder Jōnin thumb|180px|Kakashi passa Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. Apesar de sua atribuição de orientar uma equipe Genin, Kakashi falha sistematicamente nas equipes. Ele testa mais a sua falta de trabalho em equipe, querendo se certificar de que nenhuma equipe jamais sofrerá as mesmas perdas que a sua equipe sofreu, resultando em um trabalho impróprio. Seu interesse é provocado quando uma equipe semelhante à sua, composta pelo filho órfão de seu sensei, o irmão de Itachi e uma kunoichi inteligente, deve ser treinada. Apesar de sua reserva inicial e a sua decepção ao encontrá-los na primeira vez, a equipe é capaz de compreender sua lição de equipe, ignorando as regras quando um deles precisasse de ajuda. Kakashi passa-os e se torna oficialmente seu líder. Episódios Curiosidades * Na Parte I da série, quando Kakashi encontrou Orochimaru durante os Exames Chūnin, Orochimaru mencionou que Kakashi não tinha o Sharingan de Obito durante o seu último encontro, no entanto, Orochimaru se encontrou com Kakashi depois de o último receber o presente de Obito durante este arco Filler. Referências es:Kakashi: La Sombra de las Operaciones Encubiertas ANBU en:Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness Categoria:Arcos